Jared Quinn
Jared Quinn is a Lieutenant Commander in Starfleet. He is a medical doctor and a trauma surgeon. He spends his time between New Earth Hospital and teaching at Starfleet Academy. Background Born in Sydney, Australia, to Marcus and Leila, Jared always wanted to be a doctor. After the obligatory couple of years messing about surfing and travelling the globe, he enrolled in medical studies for the long haul. He showed great dexterity and a cool temperament, essential qualities for trauma medicine. A later shift from A&E to surgery internship ensured he would push the envelop and master his skills with a blade. When his older brother Mike, a civil engineer, came home one day with the crazy idea of departing for some faraway colony for a couple of years, Jared decided to accompany him. Both their respective professions were sought after and their recruitment offered great opportunities, even finishing Jared's training. The brothers felt like they were doing their part for humanity and, a few months later, they were bound for Cor Caroli. Cor Caroli It wasn't long before trouble found them as, unknown to them - and not mentioned by the recruiters - the planet Cor Caroli V was often the target of pirates, pillaging not only its natural resources but its human inhabitants for selling as a labour force off-world. Both in their mid-twenties, they joined one of the many paramilitary units to help defend what they had come to consider their new home, if only temporary. It was on a warring world that Jared finished his 'schooling', his first years in emergency medicine coming in very handy. When the Xindi decided to eradicate the human race in 2153, both Mike and Jared had their hands full with Orion raiders. It took nearly two years for the news to reach the colony of Cor Caroli. And when it came, it was in the form of Vulcan ships, Vulcan being the nearest known system, coming to offer a hand to those wanting to join the few survivors having gone aground in another neighbouring system, Tau Ceti. Unfortunately, Mike never made it to his assigned transport, and Jared reached Ceti Alpha V having lost everything he knew and held dear. He buried himself in work, his mandate clear in his eyes: building a hospital worthy of the name for the new, fledging colony. Starfleet Early on, Starfleet approached him, wanting a qualified medical expert to represent its medical branch on Gaia. Not stupid enough to ignore the Xindi as still a very potential threat, Jared found himself enrolling in the Starfleet Academy to earn the right to teach new Starfleet recruits, a formality. One year down the line, barely an Ensign, he found himself dividing his time between the civilian hospital and the Academy. During the Klingon Attack in 2165, Jared and other doctors acted as field medics, joining MACO squads temporarily - namely Zeta Squad in his case, as part of (then) Sgt. Francis Bundy's unit. Since then, Starfleet Marines have managed to better fill in their ranks with soldiers also trained as medics. The Xindi War saw him deployed to Bajor with the heavy Marine contingent there. Back on Gaia now, he still does what he loves, sits on both the New Earth Hospital and Starfleet Medical boards, and sees that all medical students get all the help they need to succeed. Personality Jared was never meant to be a soldier. His whole life revolved around the wish to heal and care for people, not injure or kill them. Life had other plans for him though, and it seems that he's always struggling to reconcile what he saw for himself and what life made of him. A devoted doctor he is, and a decent brother in arms he makes nonetheless. He regrets ever leaving Earth, believing his place was with his family when the end came. He always clung to the hope that his brother Mike is still alive somewhere, either on Cor Caroli or amongst some thieving Orions. And in August 2165 came the most impossible news. His brother had been found. It was an emotional reunion to say the least, as Mike had been a prisoner for the past eight years, slaving away in mines on Remus. A changed man, there was an inevitable shift in the way they related to each other. Despite the sometimes difficult relationship with his older brother, his slow acclimatisation and reintroduction to the human race - as shrinks like to call it - Jared and Mike have found each other again and the years in between don't really matter anymore. Statistics Height: 6'3" Hair: black Eyes: blue Age: 36 DOB: 22nd November Place of Birth: Sydney, Australia Race/Species: Human (Terran) Qualifications: Medical Doctor/Trauma Surgeon Languages: English, Vulcan, Orion